


Second Comes Marriage

by orbingarrow



Series: First Comes Love, Second Comes Marriage... [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Some Popcorn, And a Husband, Dum-E Flower Girl, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes love, second comes marriage... </p><p>Here's the fluffy wedding happiness these two deserve!  Seriously, so much happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatemshope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatemshope/gifts).



\-----

The logistics are a nightmare. They aren’t even engaged yet, but Steve’s caught Tony running security algorithms on every halfway suitable wedding venue from New York to Malibu.

It’s a Sunday morning, around 10, when Steve wanders into their bedroom and finds Tony laying on his stomach with a small, red velvet, ring-sized box in his hand, snapping it open and shut. When he realizes Steve is in the room, he shoves it under himself though there’s really no taking back what Steve’s seen.

“I can’t,” Tony says. “I’ve got the ring. I know I love you. But I can’t. I’m a coward.”

Steve climbs onto the bed and sits next to Tony, rubbing a hand lightly over his back.

“When it’s the right time, it won’t feel so impossible,” Steve says. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Something will happen,” Tony insists. “Something will go wrong. The universe knows I don’t deserve you.”

Steve’s chest tightens with the knowledge of how deeply and genuinely Tony believes this.

“Fuck the universe,” Steve whispers.

“Geez-- Captain Potty Mouth,” Tonys says.

But Steve’s swear has the intended effect. Tony’s body relaxes under his touch.

“You deserve to be happy. You deserve it more than anyone,” Steve says.

Tony lets his face sink into the comforter. “Say it enough. Maybe it’ll come true.”

*

The invitation arrives a few weeks later and Tony isn’t the slightest bit impressed.

“They want to give you the key to the city,” Pepper says, from the corner of the workshop. She gives Steve her _please help me out here_ eyes. “It would be helpful publicity in the wake of everything else.”

“It makes sense,” Clint says. “You’ve paid for half the sidewalks in Midtown. Plus now you can waltz right in to SoupSoupSoup any time of night.”

“You do realize the key to the city is largely ceremonial?” Pepper asks.

“Well, shit,” Clint says. “Why are we heroes? Let’s be bad guys.”

Steve understands the Firefly reference so doesn't point out what a poor life choice Clint wants to make over free soup.

“I’ll let them know you’re interested?” Pepper asks Tony. There’s no room for saying no when she uses that tone. Sometimes Steve steps in when he feels like Tony’s being bull-dozed but this time it’s to his benefit so he just keeps his focus on his sketchbook.

“Only if Steve can be on stage with me,” Tony says.

“Absolutely,” Pepper agrees. “That won’t be a problem.”

Pepper leaves before Tony can change his mind and Steve puts his pencil down but Tony’s faster and is up on his feet the second the doors slide closed. He puts his hands on Steve’s shoulders and rubs, working the tension out of them.

“I feel like I should have asked you if you wanted to be on stage with me before I did that. See? I’m learning. I should get credit for realizing that was kind of an ass move on my part.”

“I want to be there with you,” Steve assures him. “It’s okay for you to assume that.”

“I’ll wear the tux with the suspenders you couldn’t keep your hands off of last time,” Tony offers.

“I already said yes, you heard that right? And that I’m not upset? I don’t need the bribe,” Steve teases.

“It’s not a bribe,” Tony says. “It’s a promise.”

Steve tilts his head up to get a better look at Tony and Tony leans in to kiss him on the forehead.

“I love you.”

*

It is chaos in the week leading up to the key ceremony. Though the night before, Steve insists on a date night at home, just the two of them. Natasha is incredibly helpful in clearing out the others. She’s even convinced Bruce to go out for the night, which is nothing short of a miracle.

“Seriously,” Tony says from the sofa. “For someone all too happy to toss himself in a Vita-Ray machine, you are weirdly paranoid about the microwave.”

Steve laughs from the kitchen, where he’s popping popcorn over the stove. “It’s not paranoia. Microwave popcorn tastes like burnt plastic. You’ll be thanking me once you taste it my way. Light salt. Real melted butter.”

“I see what you’re doing,” Tony says. “Trying to kill me before my time. I should have known you were only after my money. The face says angel, but the ass screams gold digger.”

Steve glances over his shoulder, intending to glare, but Tony looks like a human burrito in his Captain America blanket and Steve smiles in spite of himself. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You know you love me,” Tony calls back. “So who’s ridiculous now?”

Steve laughs. “Me,” he agrees. “That’s totally me.”

The popcorn is done shortly after, and once it’s properly dressed in butter and salt he carries over a bowl of it for them to share. It’s cozy on the couch, and Steve puts an arm around Tony and leans in to kiss his cheek as Tony scoops up his first few pieces and pops them into his mouth. Tony’s groan sends chills down his spine.

“I take back everything I said,” Tony insists, as their show starts. “Microwaves are junk. Viva la stove.”

“Viva la stove,” Steve repeats with unmasked affection.

For awhile they eat without speaking, too into the night’s movie to feel the need to converse. But eventually Steve empties his drink and when he pulls away to stand up, Tony calls out for Jarvis to pause the show.

“You can watch it without me,” Steve says.

“Could, but don’t want to,” Tony replies. “Think you could make some more popcorn while you’re up?”

“Sure,” Steve says. “That wasn’t enough to fill me up either.”

Tony unwraps himself from his cocoon to walk into the kitchen after Steve, and leans against a nearby counter to watch him work.

“Are you all ready for tomorrow night?” Steve asks, conversationally. “I saw Pepper with the list of people you wanted to invite. I hope you don’t mind that I invited a few more.”

“She’s being so weird about tomorrow,” Tony says. “She invited my favorite professor from MIT. Plus Rhodey’s mom and sister. Basically anyone who’s ever given a fuck about me.”

“She’s proud of you,” Steve says. “I’m proud of you, too.”

“They key doesn’t even open SoupSoupSoup,” Tony says. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with it except stick it in a drawer somewhere.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Steve says. “Did Pepper mention having some people over after?”

“That was on the itinerary she aimed in my direction, yes,” Tony confirms. “I know the drill. Show up. Smile pretty. Don’t make an ass of myself.”

“It’s your night,” Steve says. “You do what you want.”

Tony gives Steve a curious look. “You really mean that,” Tony says in wonder.

“I didn’t fall in love with the Tony Stark show. I fell in love with you. Exactly as you are.”

“Not sure I’m ever going to understand that,” Tony says.

Steve turns his back on the popcorn to take the three steps between them and wrap his arms around Tony.

“I don’t know,” Steve says. “You’re smart. You’ll figure it out eventually.”

*

The ceremony goes off without a hitch. Tony's wearing Steve's favorite tux, the one he can't keep his hands off of, and Steve wore the tux he knows Tony likes best on him. Backstage they are handsy. On stage they are the picture of polished decorum.

Tony graciously accepts the key to New York and his speech has people alternately laughing, then in tears. Tony loves New York, but what he loves best is how Steve loves New York. Seeing Brooklyn through Steve's eyes, or Coney Island, or the street vendors, or Central Park. And it's on that vision that he elaborates. The picture of raising a family there and of walking a dog there, and even Pepper and Rhodey look shocked by the sentimental and sweet tone of the speech in the end.

When the clapping is over, and Tony has the huge wooden key in hand, they go backstage for a photo opportunity. Steve gets to hold the key, too, and admire the giant apple carved into one end and the craftsmanship of the rest.

It doesn't take them long with the pictures and then they're whisked away in a limo back to the tower for the after-party. Tony is surprised when the elevator shoots up past the common level where the party is to be held, straight to the penthouse.

"You that eager to get in my pants?" Tony asks.

"Something like that," Steve says. "There's just a congratulations gift I want to give you before we see everyone."

The elevator lets them off and the penthouse living room is covered in candles and photos strung from the ceiling of the two of them. Photos of them with smiles, and at serious moments, and everything in between. Every photo Steve could find.

"Cap?" Tony asks.

Steve doesn't answer, just goes to grab an ornate box off the table. It's about 10 inches long, a little too big for a fancy pen, but similar in shape. He hands it to Tony.

"Open it," Steve says.

Inside is a key. Not quite the size of the Key to New York, but bigger than any real key. This one is made of metal and delicately inscribed:

_Tony Stark and Steve Rogers: Co-Mayors of Pound Town_

and tied to it is a red, white and blue ribbon attached to a smooth gold ring, carefully sized and lovingly chosen. When Tony looks at Steve in surprise, Steve drops to one knee.

“I love you, Tony Stark. And I know you’re scared. Scared of what could go wrong, and scared to lose me. But I don’t want to wait anymore. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. And I want it to be forever. So... please don’t be mad... but if you say yes, and if it’s something you’d want, this party-- it could be a wedding. No one but Pepper, Rhodey, Jarvis and Natasha know right now, but the conference room on the 9th floor is all set up. The mayor’s here and he could perform it. Pepper sorted out all the paperwork already and there’s a clerk here from the city, though she doesn’t know why she was invited. And all the people we love... Pepper did want them at the key ceremony, but there was more to it. I wanted everyone who loves you at our wedding. If you say yes. But if this was an asshole move and it’s moving too fast then I’ll--”

Steve is shut up as Tony tackles him. It’s enough force that Steve nearly tumbles backward, though his reflexes catch him. Tony is kissing him and grasping at him and there are some mumbled yeses in there somewhere.

“Yes, yes, yes, gods yes,” Tony says between urgent kisses.

Steve is so relieved he could cry.

“Okay,” Steve whispers, when Tony finally pulls back to catch his breath. “Okay. Let’s-- I’ll text Pepper and she’ll get everyone down there.”

“Let me get your ring,” Tony says. “And this?” he says, reaching back for the key to Pound Town. “This is going on the wall above our bed. Place of honor.”

Tony leans in and kisses Steve again, with everything in him and Steve puts an arm around him to steady him and breathes him in and feels Tony’s heart beating against his chest and he knows this was right. This man is everything he ever wanted.

When they let go, Tony goes to dig the ring he’s already bought out of his sock drawer and Steve texts Pepper two words and half a dozen exclamation marks.

**It’s on!!!!!!**

“Okay, we can’t put the rings on yet,” Steve says. “Rhodey’s all ready to be your best man. Natasha’s ready to be mine. Pepper will text us when they’re ready for us. I asked her to put some snacks up here somewhere so we aren’t starving through the ceremony.”

“You’re amazing,” Tony says. “This is better-- this is better than anything I could have planned. I can’t believe you did this.”

“I was terrified you’d say no,” Steve admits. “Or be mad. You aren’t mad? Or disappointed?”

“I have never been happier,” Tony says.

They find a cheese, cracker and fruit tray sitting out on a side dresser, and munch at it on the bed until Jarvis speaks up.

“If you’ll make your way to the elevator, sirs. Your wedding awaits.”

Steve smiles at Tony, and squeezes his hand.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you, too.”

The elevator doors open and Rhodey calls in “You better have your pants on!”

“Shirts, too,” Natasha calls. “We promised Pepper you’d both be presentable.”

“We’re dressed,” Steve says.

He takes Tony’s hand and tugs him up, then to the elevator. Natasha’s still wearing what she’d worn to the ceremony but Rhodey’s changed into his dress uniform.

“There’s an aisle in the middle. Dum-E will go first, with the flowers. Then Steve will go, then Tony.”

“I’ll take that,” Natasha adds, holding out her hand for the key with the ring attached. She raises an eyebrow at the inscription then smirks.

Rhodey takes the red velvet box from Tony and tucks it into a pocket.

“Dum-E’s our flower girl?” Tony asks, still stuck on that.

“I thought that’d make him happy,” Steve says. “And doing it here means Jarvis can watch firsthand.”

The elevator takes its time and Tony can hear the music before the doors open. It’s a string quartet. Playing Shoot to Thrill.

“Pepper loved planning this, didn’t she?” Tony asks.

“There were binders,” Steve says. “So many binders.”

Tony smiles and leans in for one last kiss before the elevator doors open.

*

The wedding is perfect. They don’t need pre-written vows and no one seems to mind that Dum-E continues rolling up and down the aisle the entire time alternating between picking up petals and tossing them one by one into the air.

Steve loves watching Tony’s face as he walks down the aisle, accompanied by Rhodey. Some of the guests are expected, like Rhodey’s mom and sister. Some Steve knows Tony hasn’t seen in a while, but each one makes him smile more brightly. There’s Harley Keener and his mom and sister, and Jacody and David waving excitedly from the third row. Thor’s there, and Jane, and Bruce and Clint.

When it’s over and the grooms have said I do and traded rings, they kiss passionately as the crowd cheers.

The reception is one hell of a party. Steve notices that Tony avoids the champagne but seems content to drink the ice cream punch they’ve catered in for the kids. The first dance is to a stringed version of Someone to Watch Over Me, a lifelong favorite of Steve’s, and they toss their corsages just like Jacody and David had done on Steve and Tony’s first date.

The cake is incredible, and hilarious, since the chef had used Iron Man and Captain America figurines on the top.

By the end of the evening Steve can’t remember a night he’s ever been so happy. By the time things are winding down, all but a few of their best friends are gone. Steve and Tony are sitting on the sofa, half intertwined, both inspecting their new rings. Rhodey brings over one more plate of cake and a bottle of champagne and sets it on the coffee table in front of them.

“We’re all heading off,” Rhodey says. “Pepper wanted me to remind you,” he says, leaning down to hug Steve, “not to try and clean any of this up. There’s a crew coming in the morning. And she wanted me to tell you,” he adds, leaning down to hug Tony and kiss him on top of the head, “that she’s cancelled all your appointments for the next ten days so you can have a real honeymoon. Goodnight, you two.”

Rhodey leaves them alone, and as the door to the elevator swishes closed, Steve leans against Tony, toppling them over a little as he reaches out for the open bottle of champagne and takes a swig before handing it to Tony. Tony takes it but places it back on the table then leans back in to kiss Steve.

“Not feeling well, or not in the mood for a drink?” Steve asks, slightly concerned he’s worn out his husband with such an event-packed evening.

“Neither,” Tony says. “In the mood to remember every single second of the best night of my life.” Tony leans back in for another kiss. “Now come on, Cap. Time for me to make an honest man out of you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos = love!


End file.
